1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multipurpose sleeping bag, and more particularly to a sleeping bag that can be converted into an anorak (short coat), cagoule (long coat), poncho, quilt, or vehicle blanket, or be joined to another multipurpose sleeping bag so as to provide a higher degree of warmth.
This invention also relates to a new and useful structural refinement in such sleeping bags for the military and civilians, such as sportsmen, hunters, campers, etc., which can also be worn as an over garment. In particular, this invention, even when converted into an anorak, cagoule, poncho, quilt or vehicle blanket, can be refined structurally to accept state-of-the-art, silicone rubber heating units in the torso, chest and back areas of the sleeping bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present-day sleeping bags currently available on the market are not designed to be used as an anorak, cagoule, poncho, quilt, or vehicle blanket, or to be joined to another sleeping bag. Currently, people who want the above combination of items must carry them as separate items. The disadvantages of carrying separate items of equipment, such as those stated above, are additional cost and increased weight and bulk.
Further, while sleeping bags for the military and civilians are well known in the art, such bags are inappropriate to provide panels for accepting state-of-the art microprocessor heating units that provide heat to the user, or for treatment of hypothermia casualties.
Unlike other warm-blooded animals that have a layer of hair to keep them warm, humans need an extra layer of clothing or heating devices to keep them warm when the weather is cold. Without that extra layer of clothing, more heat escapes from the body than the body can produce. If too much heat escapes, the result is hypothermia, or abnormally low body temperature. Hypothermia is also often the result of a trauma condition.
Hypothermia can make one sleepy, confused, clumsy and because it happens gradually, it can affect one's thinking. Therefore, a hypothermia victim may not realize that he needs help and that makes it especially dangerous. A body temperature below 95° F. (35° C.) is a medical emergency and can lead to death if not treated promptly.
In addition, a caregiver in the outdoors often infuses cold IV fluid into a patient during evacuation. Because this fluid is at ambient temperature, which may be much lower than the proper core body temperature, the patient may suffer a decrease in temperature, again leading to hypothermia.